Complex Shadows
by JMichelleW
Summary: The unknown wields a terrible power over people. When nothing is known, fear fills the empty hole. With one foot already placed into the shadows, Wakahisa Amaya will start to plunge head first into the crimson depths of a world hidden from human sight. OCxZelman Clock


"Hey grease monkey, get out here and move your own junk!"

"That's what little brothers are for Miki." Amaya couldn't help, but laugh at Mikado, he absolutely hated that nickname. She had started that nickname for him when her and her friends had put makeup on him in his sleep, at her eight year old birthday party. He had been five at the time, brandishing Nerf guns in his embarrassed fit.

Amaya checked over the last of her things, going through her mental checklist. She had snacks, music, reading material, pencils and a notepad. There were also batteries and charging chords, a few personal pictures, a tiny pillow and some toiletries. She decided she was sure everything she wanted on the plane with her was in the travel bag and got up to head down the stairs.

The banister to the stairs started right outside her bedroom door. She didn't even bother with the stairs, just slid down the banister and gave an easy jump to the ground at the end. She made it to the front door quickly, only because of her long stride, but as soon as she did, her annoyed brother was in the doorway, looking moody.

"It takes you fifteen minutes to pack your room, but an hour to pack your travel bag! You sure you have everything, you don't need any lotion in case of dry air or an extra set of shoes incase you get tired of the ones you have on!?"

She pretended to give his question some thought, "nooooooo, but, I do need some water, take this for me would you." she dumped her bag on him and skipped to the kitchen, a triumphant smirk lighting her face the whole way.

"Hey, I'm not your pack mule," he called from the door. She purposefully took her time in getting a water bottle, just to annoy Mikado. When she finally picked a "suitable" water bottle (they were all the same) she saw Mikado in the doorway, her bag still in hand.

He made to try and give back her bag, but she just walked passed him saying, "your the one with the bag, you can put it away."

"You know, this is my last chance to damage the car and blame it on you."

"Ha! I'll be long gone before that bill ever shows up," called Amaya, throwing an easy grin. She watched her brother's shaggy, dark head disappear behind the van while he put her last bag away. Frankly with his blue eyes and hair color you would never guess he was Japanese. He looked just like their mom, who was sitting in the front seat of the family's van. The only thing he had of their dad's was his stubbornness, but all the Wakahisa children were stubborn to some degree.

Amaya went up to her mom's side of the van and tapped on the window, "hey Mom, where is Chie?" Her mom gave her a puzzled look, and then held her hand to her ear. Amaya motioned for her to roll down the window.

"Oh, sorry Amaya, what did you say?"

"I wanted to know where Chie ran off to," Amaya hadn't seen her little sister all morning and it was about time to leave.

"Oh, hasn't she shown up yet? She must still be in the attic, sulking. I think she is just upset you're leaving," as she said that Amaya noticed she looked a little puffy eyed herself. Amaya frowned a bit.

"Ok let's hit the road guys," Mikado was finally done and in the driver's seat, ready to go.

Amaya jogged back to the house calling over her shoulder, "wait there Miki, I'll get Chie."

"Wait, what! Oh come on!" The car horn kept blaring as Mikado continuously smacked his head on the steering wheel.

Amaya knew exactly where in the attic Chie would be. She had to pull down the trap door in the ceiling, on the second floor to get to the attic. It was dark and musty the further she got up the ladder, and the only ray of light came from a small, circular window partially blocked by boxes.

More importantly, the stacks of boxes made a nifty, little space closed off from the world, otherwise known as Chie's escape. Sure enough there was Chie, in a corner, legs folded up to her chin and staring out the tiny window. "Chie," Amaya didn't ask what was wrong. She knew what was wrong, but she wanted to hear Chie's words without directing the conversation.

"I'm not going," her voice was so small it was barely heard, Amaya said nothing. Chie only seemed to get angrier, "did you hear me? I'm not going!" Amaya continued to stare. "Why are you so cool headed all the time?!" She finally exploded. "You don't seem to care that your going all the way to Japan just for a job, that your leaving us! Why should I care if you leave, since you obviously don't!" She was screaming now and she was perilously close to bursting into tears. Amaya just gave a knowing smile and leaned in to wrap her sister in a hug.

"I'll miss you to Chie, it will be strange without you guys." Amaya could feel Chie's tears soaking her shirt and she continued to hold her close while rubbing her back. They stayed that way until Chie's sobs quited down. "So Chie, do you think we should get going before Miki comes up with a net to drag us to the car?" She hiccuped and gave a small smile with a nod. "There's that beautiful smile!" Chieko was the type of girl whose face looked perpetually serious. She was no drop-dead beauty, but her face had a certain charm to it when she smiled. This was all accented by her thick, straight, black hair pulled back by a headband while showing clear, gray eyes.

Amaya and Chie went out to the van and jumped in the back, Miki looked about ready to strangle them both, "I am going before anyone jumps out of the van again."

"Aw, but what if I've forgotten something Miki?" Amaya just couldn't help, but try and push his buttons.

Miki growled, "to freakin bad, we'll mail it to you in five months!" The girls both giggled and Mikado sighed, "girls." Their mom just smiled.

The whole car ride there was pretty quite and Amaya was content with just watching the dreary Boston sky pass her by. She heard a small sniffle escape to the left of her and without looking she reached out and took Chie's hand in silence. Amaya felt content in this moment, things were changing and she would miss her family, but she was excited to start her new life. She knew her family was worried and a little depressed to see her go, but she loved this quite moment, just knowing that they were here and that they loved her. What was a sad last moment for them was a happy memory for her that she could take to Japan.

As the Boston airport loomed ever closer in their view, oddly enough, small chatter throughout the family came pouring in. Amaya figured they were trying to distract themselves by filling the silence. Miki found a parking space after circling around almost three times and all Amaya's stuff was unloaded (Miki was given the unfortunate task of hauling most of it).

Chie clung to her as if for dear life, and Amaya's mom did not say a word. She just kept walking, her small frame showing through her wind blown jacket. Through the doors and there they were.

As they got near the ticket desks Amaya tapped her mom's shoulder, "dad is meeting us here pretty soon right?" Her mom nodded, "okay, well I'll go get my tickets and then we can wait here for dad, be right back, Miki come help me."

"Ugh, your lucky I actually like you sis." Amaya got into line for a ticket desk that belonged to an international airline. There was uncomfortable fidgeting from Miki on the side. "Sis, I know it's a little late to ask now, but are you sure about this?"

Amaya looked at him a little surprised, Miki had always covered up his uncertainties by picking fights with her. His honesty now was almost frightening. With a bright smile she looked back at her brother and gave a reassuring, "nope!" He looked perturbed, "but that's the whole point."

"Jumping headlong into a plan for a life farthest from home is the point?"

"Planning out a future and seeing how far you can push yourself in life is the point! I know the circumstances are weird, but you have to admit this is pretty exciting!"

Miki just gave an eye roll, "whatever you say Amaya." All the luggage was weighed and tagged and Amaya grabbed her tickets from an overly cheerful employee.

"Amaya! Dad is here." Amaya and Miki saw their dad standing with Chie and their mom, back towards where Amaya and Miki had left them.

As Amaya and Miki reached the group, Amaya put her hand gently on her dad's back, "how are you dad?", she asked gently. He turned and gave her a stoic look, but she could see the slight watering in his sharp, Asian eyes. True to the Japanese culture, expression of emotion was a lot more limited than the states.

"I am doing well. Are you completely arranged for your trip?"

"Yeah dad, I am good to go." For a moment he looked a little flustered, but it was quickly covered.

"I am glad," he looked the exact opposite of glad. Amaya smiled and checked her watch; it was probably time for her to make her way over to the security check.

She went to Miki first. "Take care Miki and call that Ashley girl back, she was good for you."

He laughed, "your a pest to the very end!" Amaya hugged him, hard, and then gave him a big affectionate kiss on the cheek.

She went to Chie next. She wouldn't look at Amaya and she had her hands tightly clasped behind her back. Thinking Chie was going to pout again Amaya bent down towards her, "Chie I, Ooph!"

Chie about tackled Amaya to the ground in a constricting glomp. She cried with all her might and as Amaya held her baby sister she felt Chie slip something over her head. She pulled away to look down and saw a bright red stone that darkened to black in the middle hanging from a black cord around her neck. It was Chie's favorite accessory, nothing fancy, but touching all the same. "I am only letting you borrow this so you have to keep it safe. You need to send me pictures and e-mails everyday and you have to call at least twice a week. I won't forgive you if you don't, got it!?"

"hahaha I got it. I will call all the time so be good and keep working on your art in school; you really have a talent for it. I'll miss you a ton baby sis." Amaya kissed the top of Chie's head and gave her a squeeze. Finally she went over to her parents, "mom, dad, I'm leaving."

Her mom was trying hard to hide her tears with a handkerchief, but it wasn't stopping the flow. "Oh, honey," she hugged Amaya with all her might and then suddenly pulled back, "are you sure you're going to be alright, what if you can't keep in control? You are to far from home for us to be able to help." she gave a meaningful glance to the snake like tattoo just poking out from under Amaya's right sleeve.

"It's ok mom I can keep in control. And Antoni will be there to if anything goes wrong."

"Even still..."

A hand landed on the woman's shoulder, "enough dear, she is our strong little girl, she will be just fine." Amaya caught a glimpse of her dad's first real smile all day. He opened his arms and Amaya hugged him goodbye. In her ear he whispered, "you may not find any answers Amaya."

She chuckled, "I know dad."

"Whether you find anything at all or you just find your life to live your mother and father would be very proud of the woman you have turned into."

Amaya smiled and felt the first beginnings of tears she had felt from this whole thing. "Thank you dad, maybe at some point I will be able to visit their resting places." they disentangled, she gave everyone one last kiss and hug before she walked away from the family she had grown up with. She waved them goodbye and yelled, "I love you guys," before she went through the security check.

Fifteen hours later Amaya was having a hell of time trying not to pass out in her seat. By the time she had gotten through the security check, boarded the plane and lifted off she was already a little tired. After a fourteen-hour plane ride saying she was exhausted was a major understatement. She had tried everything to keep herself awake. The first three fourths of the trip had been fairly easy, but the last fourth was torture.

She had a note pad completely filled with analytic and programming mathematic sequences, automobile designs and schedules for her next few days. Her Mp3 was dead and even if it wasn't, she never wanted to here a major cord again. All she was left with was a slight headache and a burning of the eyes. Plus if she saw the inline movie (The Matrix) one more time she was going to throw her boots at the next exasperatingly cheerful flight attendant she saw.

She was jerked into a more wakeful state for a whole two seconds as the pilot announced that they would be landing at Narita Airport soon. In some ways the announcement was a great relief and an overwhelming torture at the same time, as she now knew she only had a little longer to go. She stuffed her things back into her travel bag and stuffed the bag back under the seat for safety reasons, as the plane landed.

Amaya ignored the urge to hit the flight attendants as they tried to help walk her off the plane (though she could have probably used the help). Her vision was slightly out of focus and she felt like her limbs were bags of sand. Her exhaustion was so bad that when she reached out to grab her luggage off of the retrieval line she startled to realize she had no idea how she got there.

"Aw, hell," she ran a hand over her tired face. How was she going to be able to drive from Narita Airport all the way to Yokohama? That was over an hour drive away! She looked around at the different signs in Kanji trying to see if there was anything about a shuttle-bus to a nearby hotel. She would just crash the car now if she tried to drive.

As she was debating on her next move a heavy hand clamped on her shoulder, her knees about buckling from the weight. "What do you think your doing little lady?"

Even before she turned around she knew exactly who that voice belonged to. "Antoni!" She launched herself into his arms and hugged with all her might, which wasn't much compared to the bear of a hug he gave her.

He completely lifted her off the ground, his deep baritone laughter echoing through her chest. "Surprised to see me I bet."

"Definitely! How did you know I was even here yet?"

He laughed, "I called up your folks. I figured you would try to tough it out the whole ride hear." he looked down and reached out to take her tattooed, right arm in one of his large hands, "how are you, are you ok?" Her face melted into a small smile. Antoni was a man of huge stature and muscular size. He had fairly darkened skin and light, blond hair. His face held a smile that encompassed his entire face in genuine compassion, but the slight point of fangs from underneath his stretched lips always caught the eye.

"Nothing is acting up, but I feel like I am going to drop at any moment Antoni. Think you can handle driving me to a hotel?"

"Hotel? Little lady, you are getting into the Special Zone tonight. That is why I came," he gave a big grin and she stared. She should have expected him to go through all the trouble of carting her around, but it was still an unexpected relief.

"Your a life saver big guy." The two piled into his car at the front entrance and Amaya leaned the seat so far back she was practically lying down. The car smelled like fresh, shaven wood and spice, it was Antoni's scent. He was about the only vampire that she had ever really been close to so she didn't know if the fact that he always smelled good was a vampire trait or an Antoni thing.

She was quickly rocking to sleep in the motions of the car when Antoni decided to speak. "Will you be able to keep that thing under control if you are passed out in my car seat?"

She smiled, "probably, but no guarantees. What matters is that I'm not thousands of feet in the air. Something as small as a car crash I'm sure you can handle," she gave him a sly smile.

He laughed, "little brat." Amaya pretty basically blacked out after that. She was so dead to the world that it only felt like it had been five minutes by the time Antoni's voice was pulling her back. "Amaya, Amaya! You actually have to be alive for this part."

She didn't respond at first. Looking around she realized she was still in the car, but why had they stopped? "Where are we?"

"We are at the edge of the Twilight Bridge in Yokohama's old China Town. We have to check in here before we can move on." With the fog in her head she had no idea what the heck he was talking about. He already had her door open by the time it hit her that they were almost in the Special Zone.

The compound that they were outside of was fairly small. It was an unattractive, unadorned grey building placed off to the side of the Twilight Bridge. The inside was equally as dull. Amaya didn't remember many of the specifics of the process, just that it seemed to take forever.

Amaya remembered being able to smell Antoni's scent as he helped look for her envelope of government papers and IDs that some unimportant clerk needed. She had answered a list of mundane, security questions and had a painfully blinding moment where they took her half asleep ID picture.

She did remember with clarity that both Antoni and her had to be searched, including all of her luggage, and both were required to give blood samples. It made her heart twist for a second when they pricked Antoni's arm. Everything was smooth sailing, but it still worried her at the time, what if they hadn't let him back in. It was hard enough for vampires to make it to the Special Zone in the first place.

In one of those sudden moments where she realized that the scenery around her had completely changed she found herself back in Antoni's car. "Okay, we will follow your lead from here, thanks," Antoni sighed after thanking the border guard at the window. With a small smile and a tired sigh he looked at Amaya and said, "we'll be given an escort across the bridge and into the Special Zone."

"Wait, an escort!? Isn't that a little over the top? I know security is tight, but are they really that suspicious of newcomers?"

"It has more to do with the Kowloon Children than it does about us." Amaya looked over at him. She didn't completely understand all the details concerning Kowloon Children, for Antoni never liked to talk about them, but she did know they were dangerous to both humans and vampires alike. "Last summer there was an outbreak of Kowloon Children, and even though the situation was handled security has since been beefed up."

"Ah," was the only thing she could answer. She couldn't focus through the exhaustion that weighed down completely on her limbs and mind. As she dropped into unconsciousness the last image imprinted onto her mind was the towering structures of the Special Zone's New Yard at the end of the bridge.

_**Please rate and review and tell me what you think so far. See you in chapter two! =D**_


End file.
